Santa Diabla
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: S - One-Shot: Ella es dueña de un pasado, más oscuro que su pelo, de un pañuelo empapado, de desaliento y venganza. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Regalo de cumpleaños de karin-chan150301. Inspirado en la canción Santa diabla.
La miraba desde la distancia, como cada día desde hacía un par de meses.

Era increíble cuanto lo había trastornado esa mujer. A él, al chico más frío, antisocial e irónicamente más popular de la preparatoria.

Esa chica.

Esa niña un grado menor.

Ese año había comenzado todos los otros para Toshiro... hasta que ella llegó.

 _La primera vez que la vio, se quedó en shock._

 _En su preparatoria._

 _Era una muchacha vestida diferente, era una muchacha diferente._

 _No minifaldas, no blusas top, no zapatos de de tacón de aguja, no maquillaje, no sonrisas coquetas._

 _Ébanos cabellos, ojos ónix, tes pálida y cremosa. Tenía rasgos delicados, labios gruesos y llenos color carmín, cuerpo menudo, pequeño._

 _Vestía con una camisa blanca algo desacomodada, una chaqueta, vaqueros oscuros y botas militares._

 _Su mochila gris colgaba de su hombro izquierdo y su largo cabello le caía por su espalda hasta un poco antes de su trasero._

 _Tenía una expresión de completo desinterés y sus ojos eran fríos y opacos..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _La segunda vez que la vio fue semanas después._

 _Había salido a correr, pasó por un parque y se encontró con una increíble escena._

 _En el suelo había una muchacha que no conocía con la mejilla inflamada y el ojo amoratado, y frente a ella la chica de su preparatoria golpeando a un completo mastodonte con tal fuerza que lo dejó noqueado._

 _-Vuelve a intentar tocar a una mujer en contra de su voluntad, y te juro... que te mato- le había dicho ella con desprecio._

 _-G-gracias... - murmuró la chica con extrema gratitud, sin embargo la de cabellos oscuros solo se fue de allí sin decir una sola palabra._

 _La impresión fue su única emoción cuando vio su espalda desaparecer por el camino._

 _Pasó un mes cuando se dio su siguiente y oficial encuentro, cuando su hermana menor, Momo Hitsugaya, la llevó a casa, presentándola como Karin Kurosaki, su nueva amiga._

 _Ella por su parte no habló mucho. Solo escuchaba a Momo con atención y una que otra vez comentaba._

 _Su voz era suave e increíblemente melodiosa._

 _No pudo evitar querer estudiarla con detalle._

 _Sus ojos no tenían vida y siempre estaban levemente hinchados, como cuando lloras demasiado. Su expresión era melancólica y oscura, era calmada y reservada, no hablaba mucho de ella misma. Y desde la primera vez que le habló supo que su vida no había sido para nada fácil._

 _Era como un gran enigma, que quería descifrar._

 _Las visitas a su casa eran frecuentes, al menos una vez a la semana. Tanto que ya le resultaba algo cotidiano el verla por la casa._

 _Más sin embargo, nunca compartían más que palabras de cortesía._

 _Una que otras veces la pilló mirándolo con intensidad, y al contrario de lo que siempre esperaba, ella no apartaba la mirada, dejando muy en claro que buscaba algo de él... la pregunta era ¿... que?_

 _Entonces un día, en una de sus visitas, su hermana salió a comprar algo dulce._

 _Él se encontraba en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina, estudiando para un examen que tendría en poco tiempo, mientras que las otras dos chicas se quedaban en la sala._

 _Se había levantado para buscar algo que tomar en el refrigerador. Cuando se volteó la encontró a ella en el marco de la puerta, y antes de poder darse cuenta, ya la tenía frente a él, con un rostro afligido, pareciendo que las lágrimas caerían pronto. Y con algo de duda, ella subió su mano derecha a su mejilla, acariciando hasta la nuca, donde con lentitud lo hizo bajar hasta sellar sus labios con los de ella._

 _Solo se pudo dejar hacer, no tenía la fuerza para resistirse a ella. Y el dolor que vio en sus ojos... simplemente lo desarmó._

Luego de ese acontecimiento, muchos más se habían desencadenado.

Cada oportunidad que tenían de esconderse no dudaban en aprovecharla para comerse entre ellos, explorar con sus manos el cuerpo del otro.

No sabía porqué siempre se escondían, ella solo lo guiaba lejos de la vista de todos.

Hasta que un día, en casa de él... se acostaron.

Cuando despertó, no la encontró en la cama.

Quiso buscarla ese día en la preparatoria, pero no la encontró sino hasta el final de la jornada.

La alcanzó cuando estaba por traspasar el portal de la puerta.

 _-Karin-_ la había llamado. Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo con tranquilidad.

 _-¿Que?-_ le había preguntado con su tono monótono de siempre.

 _-Estuve buscándote toda la mañana-_ habló él.

 _-¿Porque?-_ el tono de ella era seco como siempre, algo que hizo que él se quedará en blanco.

 _-Por lo de ayer... yo... -_

 _-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie... lo de anoche no significó nada-_ le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora. Aquello no había significado nada para ella. Pero eso solo había logrado que el corazón de él se retorciera dolorosamente. ¿Porque? Ni él mismo lo sabía en ese momento.

 _-Ya veo, que bueno... me ahorraste tener que explicártelo-_ le había contestado él por instinto. Casi sin notarlo había mentido para salvar su orgullo... ¿mentido? Pero, ¿que quería en realidad? Ni siquiera lo sabía.

 _-Si, no debes preocuparte-_ agregó ella _-Dile a Momo que iré a su casa sobre las 17:00-_ pidió ella antes de darse vuelta e irse sin despedirse. Dejándolo con una agria sensación en la boca del estómago, y un inexplicable dolor en el pecho.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sus encuentros se volvieron frecuentes, el deseo los movía a ambos, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más sentía él que ya no era solo eso... que nunca lo fue...

Ella siempre desaparecía antes que él despertase, al día siguiente actuaban como si nada... y así sucesivamente.

Más de una vez la había encontrado con otros chicos, acariciándose, besándose... y eso lo hacía enfurecer.

Tanto que la primera vez, casi mata a golpes a aquel tipo. Y cuando se enfrentó a ella, reclamándole injustificadamente el porque estaba con ese tipo, ella le respondió de manera fría y tajante.

 _Tú y yo no compartimos nada más que sexo ocasional. Tú y yo no somos nada._

Fue como una regla silenciosa impuesta por ella, y que él entendió que era obligatorio cumplirla a rajatabla:

 _En la escuela somos extraños. Fuera de ella somos conocidos. En la cama somos amantes._

En ese momento sintió como si le clavara un puñal en la espalda... pero calló.

Algunas veces era tan cruel, que parecía una diabla sin sentimientos.

Pero otras veces, ella tenía momentos, aunque siempre a solas, en los que actuaba con algo de ternura, incluso se podría decir que... cariño.

Como cuando su abuela murió, y ella fue la única que notó que, a pesar de su actitud fría, se encontraba completamente destrozado.

Se encontraban en el gimnasio desierto de la escuela, donde él solía ir para estar solo, puesto que casi nunca había nadie allí, cuando ella lo encontró sentado en el suelo, con los puños apretado y a punto de quebrarse. Entonces ella se acercó a hasta estar frente a él, se había arrodillado... y lo había abrazado.

Manteniendo su cabeza en contra de sus pechos, no de manera obscena, sino que dándole apoyo, al tiempo que acariciaba su nuca y los cabellos a su alcance y dejaba uno que otro beso en su cabeza, hasta quedarse dormido.

Esa fue la primera y única vez, hasta entonces, que la encontró allí cuando despertó, ella aún se encontraba acariciándolo.

Sintió como si fuera una santa cuidándolo en su momento más duro.

Y aunque esa no fue la única vez, ninguna otra ocasión la sintió más especial que aquella.

Era en esos momentos en que sentía como sus acciones como un bálsamo... para su mente y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también para su corazón.

 _Y eso no hacía sino confundirlo más..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Unos meses después, más o menos a la mitad del años, despertó luego de que se acostaron, y la encontró vistiéndose. Por primera vez la había pillado antes de que se fuera.

 _-¿Adonde vas?-_ le había preguntado. Ella se sobresaltó y lo miró, luego comenzó a vestirse con más rapidez.

 _-A otro lado-_ respondió ella secamente. Se levantó del colchón y comenzó a caminar hasta ella con lentitud, ella terminó de colocarse el zapato izquierdo y casi corrió hasta la puerta, pero él alcanzó a tomar su muñeca izquierda antes de que su mano derecha tocara el picaporte _-Toshiro-_ lo había llamado con voz amenazante, pero él ya no podía con eso, ya no podía con eso que sentía y no podía definir, solo sabía que le dolía y que quería que acabara.

 _-Maldición, Karin-_ gruñó tirando de ella hasta dejarla con la espalda contra la puerta y tomarla por su otra muñeca.

 _-¿Que crees que haces? ¡Suéltame!-_ gritó ella con furia, más sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa... sus ojos reflejaban miedo. Pero no era miedo de él, pues sabía que era incapaz de dañarla... solo sentía miedo.

 _-¡Quiero entender!-_ gritó él apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados _-Quiero saber porque eres tan fría conmigo... quiero saber porque no dejo de pensar en ti...-_ confesó en un murmullo desesperado. Los ojos de ella se ampliaron con pánico. Eso no podía estar pasando... no tan pronto... no con él...

 _-Toshiro... suéltame-_ suplicó ella a punto de perder el control.

- _¡No!-_ se negó él volviendo a alzar la voz _-Quiero saber que es lo que me haces sentir-_ dijo con la voz quebrada.

 _-¿Sentir?-_ preguntó ella con voz ausente, casi como si no supiera el significado de aquellas palabras.

 _-No te entiendo-_ susurró Toshiro pegándose más a ella, dejando la frente de Karin pegada a su fornido pecho _-Casi no hablas... y cuando lo haces lo calculas todo tan fríamente, como si no quisieras que nadie supiera nada de ti más que tu nombre o tu edad... la primera vez que me besaste parecía que te estuvieras rompiendo, parecía que... dime... dime porque me haces esto... dime porque me buscas... dime porque siempre te vas... explícamelo todo... -_ rogó él. Sin embargo ella solo se quedó callada, negando con la cabeza gacha.

 _-No quería hacerte esto... -_ susurró ella ahogadamente. Eso solo hizo que el peliblanco abriera los ojos sintiéndose impotente y furioso, quería ver con que cara lo miraba. Pero se encontró con que ella estaba mirando al suelo _-No me volverás a ver. Descuida-_ dijo ella alzando la mirada, demostrando en sus ojos llorosos ese vacío que desde que habían comenzado con esa extraña relación había desparecido. Verla solo logró que Toshiro por dentro se retorciera de dolor, pero no podía perdonarla, y eso le demostró con la mirada cruda y helada que le dedicó... pero ahora que lo pensaba, ella no se había disculpado.

Sus brazos cayeron como plomo a sus costados, y ella, viéndose ya en libertad, simplemente salió por la puerta tan rápido como pudo.

Desde entonces no habían vuelto a besarse... mucho menos a acostarse.

Ya no iba a su casa, ya no lo arrastraba a lugares desolados para abrazarse... parecía que todo lo que vivió con ella fue solo un sueño, y eso habría creído, de no ser por el dolor constante que sentía en su pecho, y que solo se volvía más fuerte cuando la encontraba.

Aún tenía muchas dudas, aún quería descifrar el enigma.

 _¿Porque siempre a escondidas?_

 _¿Porque nunca hablaba de si misma?_

 _¿Porque era tan fría?_

 _¿Porque se iba sin despedirse?_

 _¿Que le había ocurrido para volverse de esa forma?_

 _¿Porque le hizo todo aquello?_

 _¿Porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella?_

Esas y muchas más preguntas eran las que rondaban una y otra vez pro su cabeza.

Y, llámenlo masoquista, pero no podía evitar buscarla con la mirada en cada momento en que le fuera posible encontrarla, preguntarle disimuladamente a su hermana por ella, pero es que el no saber de ella dolía aún más que no verla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pasaron dos meses desde que todo entre ellos se cortó de tajo, cuando por fin lo entendió.

 _Se había enamorado de Karin Kurosaki, la mujer que más daño le causo en su vida... y al mismo tiempo la que más feliz lo hizo._

Ahora que lo sabía, no permitiría que ella se le escapara, o al menos... no sin pelear.

Su hermana no estaría en casa aquella tarde, pues empezaría con su trabajo de maestra particular con una tal Yachiru, era la oportunidad perfecta. Ella incluso lo alentó a continuar cuando le explicó todo lo ocurrido, bueno, no todo, su hermana aún era muy inocente para saberlo _Todo_.

Al salir de la preparatoria Momo se despidió de él con una sonrisa, diciéndole que era el turno de Karin de hacer limpieza, por lo que podría arrastrarla hasta su casa si era necesario y nadie lo notaría.

Él jamás le haría nada que no quisiera, pero de que obtendría respuestas, las obtendría.

Pasaron 30 minutos en los que esperó sentando sobre su moto a unos metros de la entrada principal del establecimiento. Para ser alrededor de las tres de la tarde, el día estaba considerablemente oscura, y densas nubes color ceniza amenazaban con soltar el temporal más terrible de la década.

Vio pasar una pequeña silueta que salía del edificio y caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, así que se apresuró a acercarse.

Se detuvo a un metro de ella, pues al notar su presencia, la notó tensarse. Cuando quedaron frente a frente ella agachó la mirada. Él apretó los puños ante aquello. Karin quiso pasar de él, pero en el comento en que pasó por su lado, la tomó por la mano, con suavidad.

-Que quieres- preguntó con voz neutra, ni siquiera con la sequedad y crueldad que la caracterizaban.

-Vamos- dijo él luego de unos segundos de silencio, tirando de ella en dirección a su motocicleta.

-¿Que? ¿a donde?- preguntó Karin levemente alterada, opusiendo una mínima resistencia.

-A mi casa- declaró el peliblanco.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El viaje fue silencioso, con las nubes amenazando con soltar un torrente de agua helada sobre ellos.

Entraron a la casa, él prendió las luces, y juntos fueron a la mesa de la cocina... donde todo comenzó.

-¿Para que me trajiste... Toshiro?- preguntó Karin con una expresión vacía... como la de una persona sin vida.

-Porque quiero entender todo esto- contestó el peliblanco, mirándola con intensidad. Ella tembló levemente.

-No se a que te refieres- negó ella.

-Pues... podrías decirme... ¿porque me besaste aquel día?- preguntó él.

-Era una fecha... especial- respondió ella...

 _Ella es dueña de un pasado más oscuro que su pelo, de un pañuelo empapado, de desaliento y venganza..._

-... cuando tenía trece años, mi familia y yo viajábamos de vacaciones. Íbamos por una ruta junto a un acantilado cuando un bastardo nos golpeó por detrás... mi padre perdió el control del auto y derrapó, mandándonos a los cinco directo al acantilado... yo fui la única que sobrevivió... mi hermana fue hospitalizada durante una semana, estando en estado vegetativo, antes de fallecer... - contó la pelinegra con el rostro y la mirada ida, y un par de lágrimas surcando su rostro. Toshiro, anonadado, quiso contestarle y decirle que no era necesario que continuara, pero ella siguió hablando -... acabé al cuidado de mis tíos... buenas personas... me adoptaron y trataron como a su propia hija... pero yo casi no comía, ni hablaba, y las pesadillas no dejaban de aparecer... pasaba las 24 horas del día buscando información sobre el maldito que los mató... estaba borracho en ese momento, dime ¿... quien mierda maneja borracho en la ruta?, quería buscarlo, encontrarlo, y matarlo... al año del accidente, con 14, estaba muriendo... mis tíos estaban desesperados... y a mi primo, de 18, se le ocurrió, en medio de toda la conmoción, una manera de tratar de volverme al mundo... nos comenzamos a acostar... fue algo increíble, era placentero y te hacía olvidar de todo... pero el sudor se secaba y mi malestar regresaba... lo hicimos una y otra vez a escondidas de mis tíos y mi prima, que en ese tiempo tendría unos 4 años... comencé a mejorar, era el trato, el pago por el sexo era comer, hacer ejercicio, y olvidarme de la venganza... y el sexo era demasiado bueno para dejarlo, era una vía de escape la cual siempre estaría abierta cuando la necesitara... no podía renunciar a ella. Cuando él se fue la universidad, comencé a desesperarme, sin el sexo, el dolor me consumía... se convirtió en una necesidad para mi... así que comencé a buscar a los chicos a los cuales solo les gustaban las aventuras... y así por un año... y ahora en preparatoria, debía buscarme a otro amante... y cuando me enteré que eras el más popular, pensé que no habría problemas, me hice amiga de Momo, y fue una gran sorpresa saber que eras su hermano... aquel día, en el que te besé por primera vez, era el aniversario de 4 años del accidente... y cuando desperté por una pesadilla la primera vez que dormimos juntos, en la madrugada, casi muero al notar que no te habías largado, como hacían todos los otros, seguías allí... me fui de inmediato, me asusté, pero decidí dejarlo pasar. Cuando me buscaste respondí como creí que era adecuado. Continuamos con todo esto... pero entonces comencé a sentirme distinta, eran horas y horas las que pasaba acariciando tu cabello y contemplando tu rostro cuando dormías... y las últimas noches que compartimos... por fin logré dormir... solo cuando estaba contigo... y luego, me encaraste... comenzaste a hablar de sentimientos y... y... ¡me asusté!- confesó al fin, sollozando con desesperación -¡Dime que no es lo que creo! ¡DIME A QUE TE REFERÍAS CON SENTIMIENTOS! ¡DIME QUE ES LO QUE ME HACES SENTIR! ¡EXPLÍCAMELO TOSHIRO PORQUE TE JURO QUE NO LO ENTIENDO!- explotó levantándose de la silla y sentándose en el regazo de él, tomándolo por las solapas de su camisa y sacudiéndolo un poco.

-Te amo- le respondió él mirándola con dolor. Ella se petrificó y lo miró con horror, comenzando a negar con la cabeza.

-No puedes... eso no puede ser cierto... Toshiro, yo no soy un ser al que uno pueda amar... y tampoco soy un ser con esa capacidad... no puedo corresponder ese sentimiento... - ella quiso levantarse, con la intención de huir, por lo que Toshiro pudo ver en sus ojos, pero él no se lo permitió, la abrazó por la cintura -¡Déjame ir!- pidió con desesperación, pero en lugar de eso, el peliblanco solo rodeó su espalda y la pegó a su cuerpo. Y Karin solo se dejó hacer, sollozando con fuerza en su pecho.

-Solo estás confundida... pero si lo que me dijiste sobre tus sentimientos es verdad... entonces se que... si lo intentamos... podría funcionar- los sentimientos de Karin eran los mismos que los de Toshiro... ¿porque no se lo dijo?... pues, porque no puedes decirle a alguien que te ama.

Permanecieron abrazados por largos minutos, ninguno notó cuando fue que la tormenta comenzó a rugir.

Sin poder contenerse, una vez que los sollozos cesaron, Toshiro comenzó a besar con suavidad su hombro, subiendo muy lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar detrás de su oreja.

-Te amo- le susurró de nuevo -Déjame demostrártelo- pidió. Él continuó con sus pequeños besos tras su oreja, a la espera de una respuesta, hasta que la sintió asentir levemente. Él sonrió y, con cuidado de que ella no se cayera, se puso en pie, para luego cargarla de modo nupcial y dirigirse a su habitación.

La dejó en la cama con suavidad y se recostó de costado junto a ella, que volteó el rostro hacia él, y con su mano izquierda, le acarició la mejilla, al tiempo que ella entrecruzaba sus piernas. Con lentitud, Toshiro acercó sus labios, hasta posarlos delicadamente sobre los de ella, que suspiró ante el contacto.

-Han sido tantos años de frío... pero yo me encargaré de calentarte de nuevo- le susurró, su aliento acariciando sus labios, para luego limpiar una lágrima que caía de sus ojos.

Se acomodó a horcadas sobre ella y comenzó a desvestirse, la mirada negra siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, mirándolo con algo diferente a las anteriores veces... ya no había lujuria, al menos no en su totalidad... había esperanza... y amor. Quiso tocarlo, acariciar su bello cuerpo, pero él la tomó por las muñecas y negó, con una expresión de ternura.

-Deja que yo te ame esta noche, no hagas nada- le susurró él, dejándola totalmente embelesada...

Quedando él ya completamente desnudo, prosiguió a alzarla con suavidad hasta dejarla sentada, bajó su cabeza nuevamente a sus labios, besándola con más vehemencia, al tiempo que desabrochaba botón por botón la camisa de ella.

Una vez ambos desnudos, Toshiro la recostó con delicadeza, comenzando a delinear y repasar a conciencia aquel pequeño y seductor cuerpo que ya había recorrido tantas veces.

Con sus labios dibujó un largo camino por su cuello hasta su escote, donde comenzó a repartir pequeños y húmedos besos y lamidas.

Los suspiros de Karin se oían apenas por sobre el fuerte golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana.

La pelinegra comenzó a acariciar sus níveos cabellos, apretando su cabeza en contra de su pecho, que ahora mismo estaba siendo devorado por los fríos labios.

Toshiro bajó hasta su pequeño botón, dejando un suave mordisco en él, bañándolo en su saliva y succionándolo como si de un hambriento bebé se tratara, mientras que el otro era atendido por su grande y callosa mano, apretándolo y manoseándolo al ritmo de sus labios.

Los besos fueron bajando hasta su plano vientre, donde jugó por unos pocos segundo con su ombligo, antes de llegar a su verdadero objetivo.

Con lentitud, la hizo abrir sus piernas, bajando una mano desde su rodilla, pasando por la cara interna de su muslo, hasta terminar en su húmeda intimidad.

-Toshiro- suspiró Karin ante la expectativa, arrancándole una sonrisa arrogante.

-Hace tiempo que quiero hacer esto- murmuró él con la mirada fija en su coño, antes de enterrar la cabeza entre sus piernas, haciéndola gritar. Comenzó a dar profundas lamidas por toda su humedad, sorbiendo con fuerza. Enredó su lengua alrededor de su clítoris antes de morderlo y tirar levemente de él.

-¡T-TOSHIRO!- gritó Karin cerrando las piernas y retorciéndose con fuerza. El peliblanco la tomó por las caderas, dejándola inmóvil, y clavó su lengua en su agujero -¡Ah!- comenzó a apuñalarla con su lengua al tiempo que enterraba aún más su rostro entre sus piernas, ansioso por comer más de ella, por saborearla, por tener todo de ella.

Karin sentía como un fuerte nudo se formaba en su vientre, y tras un mordisco que parecía querer abarcar toda su hinchada carne se corrió con violencia.

-Eres deliciosa- murmuró el peliblanco, relamiendo sus labios, a una casi inconsciente pelinegra, perdida en el placer.

-Toshiro... entra en mi- rogó la pelinegra ya algo más centrada.

-A tus órdenes- sonrió él antes de atacar sus labios al tiempo que se hundía profundamente en ella, que se separó del beso para soltar un fuerte grito -¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado, ella nunca había gritado así, pero se relajó al ver la sonrisa que ella tenía en su rostro...

-Es que eres tan grande... me encantas- confesó la pelinegra, a lo que Toshiro, con el ego inflado a niveles alarmantes, comenzó a moverse con fiereza dentro de ella -¡Ah, ah! Sigue, más r-rápido- rogó.

-Te amo- volvió a susurra él, atacando nuevamente su cuello, al tiempo que aceleraba las envestidas hasta volverlas violentas, brutales, dignas de un animal.

-¡TOSHIRO!- gritó ella tocando el cielo con las manos... tocándolo a él.

El peliblanco gruñó antes de meter su lengua en los labios entreabiertos y venirse en ella.

-Yo... creo q-que... también te... te amo- murmuró ella cuando Toshiro se dejó caer a su lado. El la abrazó por la cintura, quedando ambos de costado en la cama, uno frente al otro.

-Te daré la seguridad- murmuró él sobre sus labios. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo.

-Gracias... - murmuró Karin acurrucándose contra él -Te amo- susurró -Lamento haberte lastimado-

 _Ella tenía tanto el poder de sanar su corazón, como también el de destruirlo... era un santa, que había vivido su vida como una diabla... su Santa Diabla..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¡Feliz cumpleaños karin-chan150301!

Mi hermana!

15 años, ojalá que la edad no haga que te olvides de FanFiction y de mi, este es tu regalo, conste que el lemmon lo hice a las corridas, si no te gustó ya haré otro mucho mejor para ti. A lo importante, ¿te gustó la historia?

Aproveché la idea para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

1- Tu regalo!

2- S del reto ABC!

Ojalá te haya encantado, y sino, bueno, ya te daré otro.

A las que leyeron por el reto, me saltaré la R y la dejaré para el final, junto con la LL y la Ñ (o si, no olvidé esas letras)

En fin, sin nada más que comentar, me despido.

Feliz cumple hermana, este fic es TODO TUYO!

Las amo mis lectoras!

Saludos!


End file.
